


The Adventures of Super Nathan 4

by Ecofinisher



Series: The Adventures of Super Nathan [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: DJ wifi, F/M, Julerose - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Summary may change, tetralogy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29003949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecofinisher/pseuds/Ecofinisher
Summary: Lila suffers amnesia after an accident and her husband Nathaniel is trying to help Lila through that situation. The offsprings of our heroes are attending the 1st grade for the first time and seem to be enjoying it so far. Adrien failed for the third time in an entrance examination and is bugged about the minor time he has. Elliot noticed his father‘s mood and discovered by mistake that he was never meant to be brought to life and feels guilty at his dad's misfortune. They need to learn to master the next coming days as good as they can, cause another surprise is awaiting our retired heroes behind the door....
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Nathaniel Kurtzberg/Lila Rossi
Series: The Adventures of Super Nathan [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1151624
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes, I‘m starting this fic without even having an idea what the middle will be, Lol. How I love that. Right now I have this fic in plan and one for the Snow Queen fandom (Which practically is dead or is alive, but in Russian only) so I‘m giving it here a try as I actually planned to start this one first and Snow Queen just fell into my life by accident. (As usual, a ship pulled me into the fandom along with Amy MacDonald because why not?) (I also have the interest in a Crossover between MLB and SNow Queen, because I just love the idea of RollanxGerda with their elemental powers as superheroes in a lovesquare too xD I need to outline that once I got ideas.  
> Additional note: All mentioned offsprings, classmates, and random are actual OC's of mine.

**Chapter 1**

Nathaniel Kurtzberg sat on the couch of the Kurtzberg household face timing with his wife Lila Kurtzberg, which was out for a few months in Italy due to her work as an actress. 

„Today really was now the last day of our recordings here. Tomorrow in the morning I will catch the train to head back to Paris. That one will go directly to France and has only one stop in Turin,“ Lila explained making Nathaniel nod.

„How many episodes are now in front of me until the one you recorded today?“

„Uhm I think you have 18. We are currently at 42. But you will enjoy the last few episodes, cause my character Isabella will…...nah I can‘t spoiler you that, but you will be surprised,“ Lila quoted making Nathaniel frown.

„Oh now I‘m curious,“

„Hey, I already told you why I had to dye my hair in black and brown lens. You have to wait for it along with the other viewers,“

„Can I at least know if it will end in a cliffhanger?“

„Duh of course. It‘s the end of the season, that‘s to keep the tension high,“ Lila answered. „But I can tell you there will be a few new faces and one of them you may recognize very well,“

„Who? Any of your aunts?“ Nathaniel questioned making Lila shake her head.

„No it‘s Wayhem,“ Lila responded. „He will have a minor role as a class clown. He is actually pretty decent for that role. At least in the tryouts he was,“

„Thanks to Gabriel he made it there too. That‘s actually cool,“

„It really is,“ Lila agreed.

From behind the couch where Nathaniel sat appeared a small girl, which jumped up at the couch on Nathaniel causing him to yelp and the girl with the long brown hair looked at the smartphone to see the raven-haired woman on the other side of the electronic device.

„Hi mama“ The girl greeted her mother, which smiled enchanted at seeing the daughter on her husband‘s lap.

„Hi _bella_ , where have you been?“ Lila asked at the sudden appearance of the girl.

„I think Nathalie was working on something special for you,“ Answered the redhead gazing into the blue eyes of the daughter, which winked back at the man. „But as it is a surprise you can‘t know it until you‘re here,“  
„You two are being really mean,“ Lila joked crossing her arms pretending to be mad at the decision of the two blue-eyed family members.

„Come on pumpkin. You‘ll see it tomorrow when you get back. I‘m sure it will blow your mind, right Nathalie?“ Nathaniel asked earning a nod from the daughter.

„Well then the only thing I have to do is to wait until tomorrow,“ Lila added earning a nod from Nathaniel. „Has anything special changed during the time I was gone?“

„Well, what happened…..yes Sabrina is pregnant. I‘ve heard that from Adrien. Adrien has next Friday his exam again, which he had failed two times before and I think that‘s it so far. Tomorrow also I will attend the first school day of Nathalie along with Luka and Kagami with their son,“

„That‘s great Nathy, and Nathalie I don‘t know what your dad said, but don‘t forget to brush your teeth before going to bed,“ Lila warned earning a nod from Nathaniel.

„We took care of it. I promised to let her watch your show tonight if you‘re okay with it,“

„Okay. It‘s actually rated 13+, but just the last few episodes I would rather not let her watch,“

„Okay it‘s fine,“ Nathaniel responded. "I'm here for her,"

„Look I‘m finishing the call for now. I‘m going to visit Nana before leaving,“

„Okay, be careful,“ Nathaniel warned making Lila chuckle.

„Don‘t worry with Trixx around me, I‘m safe,“ Lila assured earning a nod from the husband.

„See you tomorrow,“

„Bye Nathy,“ Lila said sending Nathaniel an air kiss, then Nathaniel turned the call off and picked the remote to turn the TV on, which was showing a commercial of Wayhem holding a cereal package in his hands.

„ _Nutty by Nature. The new cereals for young and teens containing almonds, raisins, and walnuts. Try it out._ _This may contain nuts and gluten. Suggested to be served with milk or yogurt,“_

„Isn‘t that the cereal you wanted to try out?“ Nathaniel questioned sitting up on the couch, followed by Nathalie which sat beside the father.

„No, it had Ladybug on it,“ Nathalie mentioned earning a nod from the redhead.

„Okay, we can see it next Wednesday during shopping,“ Nathaniel said, then watched on the TV the logo of an Italian studio appear, then Nathaniel placed his hand on his daughter‘s shoulder. „Look Nathalie the show is about to start,“ Nathaniel said putting the TV a little louder as the logos had played a 90th themed song in the background and showed a coyote near a road in the middle of the desert howl leading to the start of the intro and a car pass by on the road, then the theme song of the show began to play which was a pop-rock remix making Nathalie dance with her head amused at the song.

„Cool,“ Nathalie commented afterward she smiled brightly as she recognized in the intro her mother walk towards the camera, then under her married full name was blended in and Nathalie looked up at Nathaniel, which smiled at seeing her name on the screen.

„And what do you think of mom?“ Nathaniel questioned. „Doesn‘t she look beautiful there?“

„She is very beautiful, dad,“ Nathalie agreed lying her head on the father‘s shoulder looking at the screen seeing a different actress with a similar body and facial structures as Lila strutt towards the camera and an Italian name appear under the woman‘s name.

„That woman there plays the younger version of your mom,“ Nathaniel pointed out earning a nod from the daughter watching the camera switch back to a male younger, character who also had his actor name announced on-screen through the introduction of the show.

  
  


  
  


At the mansion of the Agreste‘s, Adrien Agreste along with his wife Kagami and their common son had made the first steps of their life under the same home they were in since their first part of the education.

Adrien‘s ten-year-old sister sat in his old bedroom watching TV along with her five-year-old nephew Elliot. The boy Elliot sat interested looking at the movie to see a male character with fire powers throwing it on a trunk to make fire, so a group of kids got reunited around it to heat their hands.

„Rocky the fire guy is so cool,“ Elliot commented earning a nod from the older niece.

„What about Ally the water girl?“ Questioned Hope. „She‘s also cool,“

„Nah I prefer Rocky,“ Elliot defended making Hope chuckle, then see an anthropomorphic rabbit push out from the ground two walls to form a tent-like shelter.

At the entrance of the room entered Kagami wearing a white tank top and red shorts as her sleeping outfit, then she made her way towards the couch, where the two blonde Agreste‘s sat and she placed her hands over on Elliot‘s shoulder.

„Elliot, it‘s bedtime,“ Kagami announced leaning her cheek on Elliot‘s face making him sad.  
„Do I really have to go now to bed?“ Elliot questioned looking up at Kagami, which nodded.

„It‘s almost 10 am sweetie and you know tomorrow is your first school day and no one wants to have a tired boy during the class?“ Kagami stated tapping the boy on the nose.

„Can I wait until the break?“ Elliot questioned watching Kagami look at her watch and at that moment the movie got into a commercial making Hope groan disappointed.

„Not again,“ Hope complained making Kagami chuckle.

„Look you two, what about tomorrow we all watch that movie you were looking at? You two, me and Adrien?“ Suggested Kagami earning a nod from the two blondes.

„Where‘s Adrien?“ Hope asked watching Kagami open the TV guide to check the movie title. „I haven‘t seen him since dinner,“

„Your brother is studying for the big exam. You know after the last two times he failed he isn‘t really easy to convince to stop or take a break,“

„Dad is studying too much, mom,“ Elliot mentioned earning a nod from the mother, which helped her son down from the couch.

„Learning about medicine isn‘t for everyone. Even if Daddy is giving his best,“ Kagami mentioned earning a nod from Elliot.

„Will school tomorrow be hard for me?“ Elliot asked making Kagami shake her head.

„No, it‘s very easy if you pay attention and if there is something you don‘t understand you can always ask your teacher at the school or us,“ Kagami said watching Elliot grab her hand, then Kagami walked out with her son into the corridor to reach the last room, where she got into and was in the bedroom, which got altered after Hope got older and Elliot was born into the Agreste heir. His bedroom contained a bed with a night table beside him and on the left side he had a bookshelf with only a few books on it and the others remained empty for now. On the wall he had four different watches both analog and digital, each of the clocks was adjusted to the European time zone and the Japanese time zone, which had about a difference of 8 hours. Kagami watched Elliot open up the bed for himself and got into it, then grabbed from under his pillow a red panda plush making Kagami smile remembering they had got the animal from their trip to Japan two years ago. Elliot used to sleep with the plush every night after they bought it for him.

Kagami adjusted the covers of the boy and looked at the boy, which smiled at the woman afterward Kagami pecked the boy on the cheek wishing him a good night.

„Good night, my little boy,“

„Good night mom,“ Elliot wished watching the mother caress the boy on the forehead gently before he closed his eyes, then the woman got up and left the door half-open and walked across the corridor into the bedroom, which now was used by Adrien and Kagami to sleep. Kagami encountered Adrien sitting in front of a desk with his arms on the table reading a book about diseases. Adrien was notably close to falling asleep, then Kagami walked toward the man, which was focused on the book, then Kagami placed her hand on Adrien‘s shoulder shrieking him along with herself, then Adrien sighed in relief to see it was just his wife.

„Oh it‘s you Kagami,“ Adrien mentioned watching Kagami pick up the water glass on the table handing it out to Adrien, which took it to drink,

„I just brought Elliot to bed,“ Kagami mentioned earning a nod from Adrien, which yawned. „And you better go to bed too, get a good night of sleep, then you wake up, have a walk or a jog, take a shower, have a good breakfast and you continue your work. Give your brain a little more oxygen before you spend another day inside the house. Elliot sort of is right, we barely saw you today,“

„I‘m sorry,“ Adrien apologized getting up walking into the bathroom to wash his face. „I have been focusing a little too much lately on the studies,“

„Half of the summer vacation,“ Kagami added earning a nod from Adrien, which grabbed a towel to clean his face. „Tomorrow depending on if he receives homework or not I suggested Elliot and Hope to watch the movie they didn‘t finish watching tomorrow. If you‘re okay with it, join us watching the movie. So you‘ll be spending a bit of time together with your son and at the same time you can give your head a break,“

„Sounds like a good idea. What‘s the movie about?“ Adrien asked leaving the bathroom, then removed his t-shirt while Kagami closed the door behind them.

„I don‘t know, but the main characters seem to be some sort of superheroes with elemental powers,“ Kagami responded. „I think you may like it as well,“

„Okay, okay. We‘ll see it then,“ Adrien spoke getting rid of his trousers as Kagami got into the bed, followed by the blonde, which covered himself with the bed cover and looked around at Kagami, which yawned making Adrien smile and lean his forehead on his wife‘s, then kissed her on the nose. „Good night,“

„Good night Adrien,“ Wished Kagami closing her eyes along with Adrien, so they would soon fall asleep.

  
  


  
  


Luka Couffaine stood in the kitchen of their 3-room apartment putting inside a sandwich grill a piece of toast on each black surface, afterward he added on the front row a slice of cheese and on the top of it, he added ham onto it. Luka closed the grill tight so it would grill the sandwich, so he took the time the device was cooking to store the ingredients back and he took out a pack of orange juice, then filled it into two cups, then brought them to the table. Luka walked out of the kitchen towards the corridor of the apartment to spot his son Rouven Couffaine get out of the bedroom while yawning making Luka smirk.

„Morning champ,“ Luka greeted the boy, which made his way toward the kitchen. „Did you sleep well?“

„Yes“ Rouven responded. „Is mom gone to work?“

„Yes she is, but she told me to give you kisses and wish you a good first school day,“ Luka mentioned. „And you don‘t need to worry about it, you will see Elliot and Cody there. At least you will already know two people,“

„Cool,“ Rouven responded sitting down, then Luka went back to the kitchen to check, if the paninis were done and saw the grill had the green light turned on, then Luka opened it to remove the paninis into a plate and placed it in the middle of the table, so Rouven could take one, while Luka took the other.

„Mmh I love this smell,“ Rouven commented as he took a bite from his sandwich. „Delicious,“

„What do you think will you learn today at the school?“ Luka asked. „Any idea?“

„Math?“ Rouven answered.

„What else?“

„Gym. Mom said I needed to pack my gym stuff,“ Rouven mentioned. „She forgot to help me,“

„Okay, I will help you later with it. You don‘t know, where mom left your notes for school per coincidence, right?“

„I don‘t know,“

„Alright, let me just finish my toast and I will see, what you need,“ Explained the father earning a nod from the boy, then Luka heard his smartphone on the counter begin to play a rock solo, followed by Rouven use his hands to pretend to play a bass, making Luka chuckle, then Luka picked up the smartphone to see his wife‘s name highlighted over the number.

„Hello Marinette,“ Luka greeted. „Rouven is already having breakfast,“

„ _Great, look I forgot to pack Rouven‘s gym clothing. Can you do that for him?“_

„Sure I was about to do that after Rouven mentioned it. Was there anything more on the list except for that and the writing utensils?“

„ _Uhm_ _the water and the snack box I left it inside the fridge, the writing utensils he‘s got it inside his satchel, books and booklets he‘ll receive at the school as they require a certain type of it and that‘s all so far….oh and the_ _school cone. I have hidden it in the back seat of your car,“_

„Okay, I will prepare everything for Rouven. See you later,“

„ _Bye, I love you,“_

„I love you too, Marinette,“ Luka finished the call, then walked toward the corridor to get to the room of his son to organize the needed school material.

  
  


  
  


  
  


On Monday morning around the 9 Ivan Bruel was reaching along with his son to the elementary school.

„We‘re here,“ Ivan said looking down at the raven-haired boy. „As I see Rouven or Elliot didn‘t arrive yet,“

„Yes,“ The boy said, then watched along with the father a black sports car stop, where a man with a mustache sat and from the back seat left a brunette woman together with a blonde girl which carried her backpack, then both made their way to the schoolhouse.

„We seem a little early or everyone else is already here. What do you think of going in to see your classroom?“ Ivan asked earning a nod from the boy, then the man accompanied the son to the entrance of the schoolhouse to spot a few more children along with adults surprising Ivan at the number of parents that were present to attend their children‘s first day of school.

„Wow, there are really many parents present. Have you seen it, Cody?“ The strong man asked earning a nod from the brown-eyed boy.

„Yes,“ Cody responded, then noticed in front of a classroom his father‘s old classmate Nathaniel Kurtzberg stay looking onto a sheet, while next to him stood Nathalie Kurtzberg holding her school cone tight in her arms.

„Nathaniel, hey!“ Ivan called walking along with Cody to the redhead, which smiled and held his hand out to have Ivan slap his hand on the friend. „You‘re going to the class of Miss…..uh…..Donner. Evangeline Donner,“

„It is Donner like give in French, not Donner like thunder in German?“ Nathaniel asked showing his daughter‘s schedule to the tall man.

„Probably the French version,“ Ivan mentioned. „Can we go in already?“

„I think so. I just got here,“ Nathaniel responded entering into the classroom to find a few students present with their parents in the classroom, then Nathaniel widened his eyes as he recognized a few of the parental figures inside the room. „Wow, I know some of those faces look that‘s Leeton Sakamoto. He plays in the Parisian soccer team,“ Nathaniel said advising Ivan to look at the second row, where a middle-sized man stood beside the desk looking at his own son, which was showing the adult something.

„Yeah and there‘s River Langerak the journalist Alya works with,“ Ivan pointed out watching the woman take a selfie with the raven-haired daughter making Ivan smile at the deed the woman was doing.

„Uh hum,“ Agreed Nathaniel, then both walked their kids into the class and Nathalie sat down in the third row along with Cody.

„Do you think Elliot and Rouven will be in our class?“ Nathalie asked the boy, which shrugged his shoulders.

„I don‘t know,“ Cody responded placing his school cone on the table, afterward Nathalie did the same and both leaned their backs against the wall watching a brunette woman enter along with a blonde girl into the class greeting accompanying her to the first row on the left side.

„That girl I saw before as I got here,“ Cody mentioned. „I think her grandpa is rich. He drives a very fast car,“

„Cool,“ Nathalie answered, then watched a man dressed in a police suit accompany his raven-haired son, which waved along with the dad at the present citizens, afterward a Rose Lavillant entered into the class making Nathalie smile as she recognized one of her mother‘s best friend enter along with a white-skinned girl with light blonde hair, making Nathalie curious.

„Whos‘ that girl?“ Nathalie asked making Cody shrug his shoulders. Rose smiled as she recognized Nathaniel and Ivan, then meet up with the guys by embracing both with excitement.

„Oh boys I haven‘t seen you for so long,“ Rose began. „How are Lila and Myléne doing?“ Questioned the blonde.

„Fine,“ Both men answered.

„Lila is coming today from Italy from her acting time. Have you per coincidence see the show yet?“ Questioned the redhead earning a nod from the petite woman.

„Yes, I‘ve been liking it so far. Juleka mostly,“ Rose responded. „Oh and I have only told Kagami about it, but I and Juleka finally made it to adopt our first child. Let me introduce you to Eireen. She‘s originally from Danish descendants, but her parents lost their lives in a…...shipwreck,“

„Oh,“ Both men replied sad, then Rose patted the girl‘s head making her smile a little.

„She has already been for a month in our house to get to know us better. So far I think she‘s liking to be with us,“

„If she‘s interested, she can befriend Nathalie,“ Nathaniel mentioned. „Nathalie is my daughter. She‘s sitting right behind you,“ Explained the redhead watching the blonde girl look back at the brunette girl, which smiled a little shyly at the adopted girl.

„Hi nice to meet you,“ Eireen said, then Cody got up and showed Eireen the place.

„Hey you can sit with her if you want,“ Cody offered making Eireen shrug her shoulders.

„You don‘t have to go for me,“ Eireen mentioned making Cody shake his head.

„No, it‘s okay. I‘ll be sitting somewhere else,“ Cody explained making Eireen nod and sit down on the chair, followed by Cody picking up the school cone.

„Oh, I forgot your cone. Will you wait here? I will go immediately to the car to get it,“ Rose said making Eireen nod, then Rose ran out. Nathaniel took out his smartphone to check the time and saw a message from his wife Lila Kurtzberg.

_„Are you at the school now?“_

Nathaniel went down on his knees, then held his camera to Nathalie making Nathalie jokingly stick out her tongue, followed by Nathaniel making a dorky face so he could take a picture of the two.

„Shall I send it to mom?“ Nathaniel asked the girl for permission which nodded, then the father got up to send the image to the mother of the girl.

„Hey Ivan, hey Nathaniel,“ A voice said, then Nathaniel looked aside to see Luka Couffaine come along with his son followed by Kagami with her boy Elliot.

„Hey Luka,“ Nathaniel greeted.

„Hey Luka, hey Kagami,“ Ivan greeted. „Where‘s Adrien?“

„He stood back to study,“ Kagami responded. „You know this Friday he‘s got the exam and hopefully he will pass it this time,“

„Oh right. I really hope he can make it this time,“ Mentioned the raven-haired man. „It‘s harsh when all your friends pass but you,“

„Yeah it really is,“ Kagami said, then she heard someone call her name and she looked across the classroom to see Adrien‘s old university friend Jin pass by together with his son. „Hey Jin, great to see you,“

„Same Kagami or should I say…..Mrs. Agreste,“ Jin joked doing to the woman finger pistols making the son look confused at his father‘s comment.

„Is that a friend of dad?“ Elliot asked looking up at the mother making her nod,

„Yeah. He was with your dad in the same class about five years ago,“ Kagami mentioned. „Dad would probably love to see him again,“

„Let‘s tell Dad, “ Elliot asked watching Kagami place her hand on the boy‘s shoulder.

„Maybe we can ask Jin to visit us after school,“ Kagami mentioned then Nathaniel came between the two Agreste's.

„Are you three actually coming tonight to the surprise party?“ Nathaniel asked making Kagami wide her eyes and facepalm.

 _„Kuso_ , I forgot about it. I promised you to come and I also promised Elliot and Adrien to watch the movie they missed yesterday,“

„On TV?“ Nathaniel questioned.

„Yeah, but we can still watch it on replay before 72 hours pass,“ Kagami mentioned. „I should have written all my promises down on an agenda. I‘ve been so busy lately that I forgot it,“

„It‘s okay. Can happen,“ Luka mentioned patting Kagami on the shoulder.

The school bell rang and before the teacher entered a blonde woman entered along with a blonde boy making Luka chuckle along with Ivan, making Kagami and Nathaniel furrow their eyebrows in confusion, then Nathaniel looked at Luka questioningly.

„Hey, you‘re married,“ Nathaniel spoke, then Luka hit the friend on the shoulder.

„I know. I‘m just laughing cause that‘s the woman who vaccinated Rouven last time at the doctor,“ Luka explained, then watched the class teacher enter into the classroom with a suitcase on wheels, then she gazed in surprise as she saw the full class along with their parents.

„Wow, I‘m impressed,“ The teacher commented placing her suitcase beneath her desk. „This is the first time after ten years, where I have so many parents present on their kids‘ first school day,“

„It‘s actually a pretty good thing,“ Jin shouted making a few adults snicker.

„It really is. And you‘re the father of who?“ The teacher asked.

„I‘m Jin Norgay, father of Zheng Norgay,“ The man introduced himself approaching the son, which sat on the table next to a blonde boy.

„Alright so, as this is our very first day of school. We will be spending the first hour getting to know each other. First I‘d like to introduce myself. I‘m Mrs. Donner. I‘m 33 years old and I was born in Bretagne. In my free time, when I‘m not working I like to read and play cards with my family,“ The teacher introduced, then picked up a ball of yarn from her table and held it on the beginning of the threat and threw it at the first student on the first row, which was a raven-haired boy. „So you‘re the first one to introduce yourself to the class. You don‘t need to tell a lot. Your name, nationality and maybe what your parents work is a good start,“ Mrs. Donner suggested earning a nod from the boy.

„Hello everyone. My name is Duarte. Actually, I have two names. I‘m called Duarte André. But you all can call me Duarte. Both my parents are police officers, which met at the work. I come from Portugal, but was born here in France,“ The boy said earning a nod from the teacher.

„And now pass the ball to the person you want and hold the thread,“ The teacher asked watching the girl threw the ball back at a raven-haired girl, which smiled at the boy.

„My name is Ruby Langerak. Uh…..I‘m from many countries somehow….My mother is from Ireland and England. My father from Sweden and Portugal. I‘m sort of from all those four countries,“ Ruby explained making a few students chuckle.

„Wow, that‘s interesting. Which languages do you speak at the home?“

„English and French for now,“ Ruby responded. „My mom said maybe later I could learn Swedish as it is similar to English and furthermore if I want to Portuguese,“

„I can teach you,“ Duarte suggested earning a nod from the raven-haired girl.

„Aww that‘s sweet,“ The teacher commented.

„And my mother is a journalist and my father works in a theatre building the stage and other important things,“ Ruby explained throwing the ball at Cody, which sat behind her.

„Hello my name is Kodiak, but everyone calls me Cody. I‘m from France and my mother works as an actress at the theatre and my father works in the kitchen for a house, where only seniors live,“

„A retirement home?“ Asked the teacher making Cody shrug his arms.

„Yes Mrs. Donner,“ Ivan responded making the teacher smile and Cody passed the ball to Elliot, which frowned at Cody‘s lazy decision.

„My name is Elliot Agreste. My father is French and my mother is Japanese. My mom works in a bureau at the animal rescue center from my father‘s family and my dad is at home learning for a big exam, so when he passes he can become a doctor,“

„Ah wow, that‘s a great idol you got there,“ The teacher complimented making Elliot smile and look up at Kagami, which gave the boy a thumb up. Elliot threw his ball at Nathalie, but it landed in front of Eireen, then she looked at Elliot, which shrugged his shoulders but smiled at the adopted girl to let her take the ball of yarn.

„Hello everyone. My name is Eireen, I‘m from Denmark. My parents died a few years ago in a ship like in the movie with the iceberg and I was in an orphanage with other kids and got adopted this year by my mother. This year is a little special to me, cause I have for the first time in my life new people that like me and also I have now two mothers instead,“ Eireen said, then a few adults looked at each other bewildered at Eireen‘s situation.

„Did you hear that, she has two mothers“ A voice said making Rose swallow at hearing that comment, then Luka noticed it and placed his hand on Rose‘s shoulder to comfort her.

„That‘s still amazing Eireen. At least you found two people that are there to help you out and take care of you. That‘s what matters the most, right Mrs. Donner,“ Luka stated earning a nod from the teacher.

„Yes you‘re right Mr…..,“

„Couffaine, Luka Couffaine“

„Yes thank you, Mr. Couffaine “

„Don‘t worry. You‘ll know my name in a few years,“ Luka said jokingly making the teacher chuckle and watch Eireen slide her ball to Nathalie.

„I‘m Nathalie Kurtzberg. My dad is from Germany and works in a comic book store. My mother is from Italy and works on a TV show as an actress,“

„Oh is it from the show Isabella – The rebirth?“ Questioned the teacher watching Nathalie look up at Nathaniel which nodded.

„I‘ve seen a few episodes. I think I know who your mother is,“ Mrs. Donner stated watching Nathalie throw her ball across the room at the hands of a blonde girl.

„The name is Debby, short for Deborah. I‘m from Spain and Scotland. My mom works as a vet assistant and my father works in a recording studio for music,“ The girl introduced herself earning a nod from the teacher, then she threw the ball across the room to another boy, which introduced himself to the class too, followed by others students until everyone‘s turn had passed.


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter  2 **

The class was now in the break playing with each other  in small groups. Most of the parents stood together with other parents watching their children play and chatted along with each other.

Nathaniel hung out with Luka, Ivan, Kagami, Rose, and Jin on the stairs observing their offspring play tag with another.  Ivan held out his smartphone in his hands to watch the kids thought it and took a few snapshots of them running and showed it to Nathaniel, which nodded.

„Who would have thought one day we would sit together years after we finish school and watch our own offsprings play with each other?“ Luka asked looking at the friend group, which nodded at Luka‘s comment.

„I wasn‘t for myself expecting it so early, but I gotta admit it gives me such a great feeling to see Elliot run there along with the others,“ Kagami stated watching Elliot crash against Rouven, which was laughing afterward Rouven began to haunt the blonde laughing along with him, making Kagami smile enchanted. „Adrien blessing me with this cute, little boy was the best thing he could have done,“ Kagami mentioned earning a nod from Ivan.

„Did you really have to give up your education to be able to be around Elliot?“ Ivan questioned looking at the Japanese woman, which shake her head.

„No, I was able to repeat the next semester on the other year. I just didn‘t want to be less present in Elliot‘s life as I would be along with Adrien gone at the uni. I left the university to be at home with him, later on, Gabriel opened for me a 70% workload to be working at the office along with him and Emilie,“

„At least it‘s something good,“ Ivan commented. 

„How‘s is every one of you doing?“ Kagami questioned. „So far I only know about Lila and Nathaniel. What are you doing Rose?“

„I opened the hair salon along with Juleka, Jean, Aurore, and Marc,“ Rose mentioned. „We cut everyone‘s hair and Jean and Juleka also know how to barber. Every man can get for 7 bucks a new hair cut. Depending on what else we do it gets another price,“ Rose explained.

„What would Nath pay for his haircut?“ Luka asked placing his hand behind Nathaniel‘s head watching Nathaniel grab Luka‘s hand to pull it down.

„Hey, I like my hair the way it is,“ Complained the redhead making Luka snicker.

„Sure you do, babyface,“ Luka joked.

„Says the one who has the face shaved,“ Nathaniel countered making Luka grin.

„You know I just shave my face out of hygienic reasons, right?“ Luka commented making Ivan chuckle at their argument.

„Are you two really going to talk about shaving right now?“ Questioned the tall man.

„Don‘t worry Ivan, if Lila was here the conversation would have turned awkward in the next five seconds,“ Kagami mentioned making Ivan chuckle.

„She really would,“ Luka agreed making Nathaniel frown.

„Hey you two are talking about my wife,“ Nathaniel commented watching Luka slap his friend on the back.

„Don‘t worry, we‘re not meaning to offend,“ Luka assured, then his phone began to ring and he got up to attend the call and walk towards the exit.

„Do you still work in the retirement home, Nathaniel‘s dad is living?“ Rose questioned earning a nod from the raven-haired man.

„Yeah. I don‘t feel like anything has changed at all except for Cody growing up,“ Ivan mentioned.

„This year was tough for me and Nathalie. We were all on our own and we only managed to visit my mom every second week. Lila was the entire time out in Italy during the recording of the series. Lila‘s luck now was, that the role she got as a protagonist will mainly play in Paris and just the first season takes place in Italy. Soon she will be here and we‘ll be able to see her more often,“

„Wish I could see her today, but we‘re going to have dinner with my parents and we won‘t be able to come,“ Rose mentioned earning a nod from the redhead.

„It‘s okay you can visit us any other day,“ Nathaniel added making the blonde nod.

„I may bring her one of the coupons my frequent guests usually receive at Christmas. In case she wants to color her hair back,“

„I think she likes having black hair so far,“ Nathaniel mentioned. „But it‘s not a bad idea either,“

„Good,“ Rose agreed, then watched Nathaniel take out his smartphone as he heard it receiving a message and he opened it to see it was sent by Ivan, that showed his son along with Luka‘s running. Nathaniel gave a thumb up, then opened his gallery to send the previous picture he took during class to the chat Ivan was in along with 14 other students from his class. Ivan replied with a thumb up followed by Marinette beginning to type down a message.

„ _Aww my little Prince,“ Marinette commented with several hear_ _t_ _s beside it._

Mrs. Donner passed across the court of the elementary school with a plateau with middle-sized and small cups of coffee and stopped by the adults on the stair to offer them a drink.

„Is anyone interested in a coffee or an espresso?“ Questioned the teacher earning a nod from all students, except for Nathaniel and the teacher bowed down at the adults so each of them could take a drink.

„Ivan remember the first time my friend Paulo offered Adrien a cigarette to smoke?“ Luka questioned earning a nod from the tall man.

„Oh yes I do,“ Ivan responded with a laughter. „Why did he want to do that again?“

„He said something about it would make him more manly,“ Luka mentioned. „Really?“ Nathaniel asked. „I would have never done that,“

„I understand you,“

„Hey what‘s the next lesson in the schedule?“ Ivan questioned. „Was it Math?“ The raven-haired man asked earning a nod from the teacher.

„Yes, it is. Don‘t worry. It‘s very simple for them,“ Mrs. Donner said watching Luka elbow Nathaniel on his arm.

„You‘ll be able to tell Nathalie the difference between a plus and a minus, right?“ Luka joked making Nathaniel frown.

„Are you kidding me?“ Questioned Nathaniel making Luka chuckle. „Of course I do,“

„That‘s great, but you don‘t need to worry about if anything isn‘t understandable for you to explain to your daughter when needed. The school is here to help her out, when she needs it,“ Mrs. Donner explained earning a nod from Nathaniel.

„Your group seems quite close I have noticed. Were you in the same class before?“ Questioned the woman earning a nod from Luka.

„Well I was a class ahead of them, but I knew Nathaniel and Ivan from the elementary school. Rose was my sister‘s childhood friend and they‘re together now and I‘m married to Marinette, who attended the same class as Nathaniel and Ivan,“

„Okay and I think I‘ve seen you in some magazines along with the former teeny model Adrien Agreste, right?“ Questioned the teacher earning a nod from the blue-haired woman. „I remember starting university and see your first image with him,“

„Oh yes….I think it was with our sponsors for the fencing tournament or a paparazzi shoot,“ Kagami mentioned. „I‘m not really fond of photoshoots so I‘m sort of lost in the ones I attended with him,“

„It‘s no issue. I will move further to the next parents. See you all in the classroom again,“ 

„Is anyone of you going to eat at home?“ Ivan questioned. „I‘m not sure if I can make it to cook something quick for Cody only,“

„My mom offered me to pass by her house for lunch with Rouven. If you want I can ask her if she could make space for you two,“ Luka offered. „Nathaniel, you‘re also interested?“ Questioned the raven-haired man his short friend.

„I was planning in stopping at the restaurant down the Louvre, but if you don‘t mind it, I could go with you,“ Responded the redhead.

„Great, I will just make the call,“ Luka stated getting up from the stairs to search his mother‘s phone number to call her.

„Has Adrien actually have a plan B, if he fails again at the exam?“ The blonde woman asked watching Kagami take a sip of her espresso. 

„I didn‘t ask him anything about it, cause I don‘t want him to feel negative about it or that I think negatively about his performance later on the exams. I think after we know the results we can see later. Maybe he‘ll get luckier this time and we won‘t need a plan b,“

„Wee, when he passes this means he will once more be distant from all of you again. How are you able to deal with that?“ Questioned Rose.

„Well, we may get used to that. If there‘s something changing between all of us I ask Adrien if we can find out a solution to this. We will wait first,“

„Don‘t let Adrien miss all the memorable moments he can experience with Elliot throughout his life. How many men or even women miss the most important parts of their kids' life, just because they're hoping to provide them a better life?“ 

„Oh Rose don't‘ worry. I and Adrien are both in this. We promised each other to help each other out,“

„That is good. These coming years are going to be the best ones you‘ll have with him. Believe me,“ Rose spoke earning a nod from the blue-haired woman watching the playing kids.

  
  


  
  


Adrien sat in the bedroom  in front of his desk  gazing into the book he was using to study. Plagg, his kwami sat on top of a  shelf over the desk, which contained various named files  watching the blonde learn for the exam.

„Why didn‘t you go together with Elliot and Kagami to the first school day?“ Plagg questioned. „You would be only the morning there,“

„I need to focus on Friday, Plagg,“ Warned the blonde.

„I know you do, but you could have been present there like Kagami or at least for an hour or two,“ 

„I could, but I couldn‘t. I will make it up for him tonight anyway by watching that movie with him they didn‘t finish yesterday,“ Adrien mentioned picking up the smartphone, which lied at the edge of his table counting the amount of minutes he‘s been studying, which were at 135. „I‘m not sure when exactly we will watch it thought. I would prefer in the afternoon rather than after dinner,“

„Wouldn‘t you want it after dinner?“ Questioned Plagg. „You know so that he can straight off go to bed or get ready for it?“

„I don‘t know…..Well it could come the case that he has homework to do and I believe it‘s better for him to do them right after school. Or he should do it the way he feels is better for him. I used to hear from Kim or Ivan, that they had the need to do something after school before working on the homework first,“

„Eating first always is a good option,“ Commented the black kitten earning a nod from Adrien, which looked back at his smartphone as he heard it vibrate then pressed on the home button to lighten up the display and see a message from his wife, then he sighed.

„Oh damn it, the surprise party,“ Adrien commented leaning back on the seat picking up his phone to unlock it.

„ _Morning Adri. I forgot yesterday about the surprise party we were participating in going to. If you prefer to stay back to study, stay. I‘ll be going there to at least see Lila again. See you later,“_

„I promised her to go a long while ago. I‘m not going to skip it,“

„What about the movie?“ Questioned the kwami.

„We‘ll see that later. I‘ll wait until they‘re back,“ Adrien stated beginning to text a message to Kagami. „I prefer to solve it with her, rather than randomly agreeing or disagreeing on it,“

„Sounds quite better than the last few times,“ 

„That‘s why I chose this way. I‘m lately being so absent that soon or later I will end up being like my dad or worse“

„What your dad was in the past was worse. You‘re just something else…..something that comes before bad,“

„There‘s nothing before bad. I‘m either bad or worse,“

„Okay I know something else. You‘re not perfect and that‘s normal. You‘ll never be perfect, you will just learn how to deal with it. This is a good start, you prefer to discuss with Kagami the issue about Elliot and Lila‘s surprise party you agreed on going months ago. Just talk you two about it and it will get solved in a way or another. Which way you‘ll both agree on remains unknown for now,“

„Sure, I‘ll do it, don‘t worry. Here I need to focus now on the learning,“ Mentioned the blonde shoving the smartphone back to the end of the table, followed by the kwami to sit down on its cover with a piece of cheese on his hands to observe the holder continue his practice for the exam.


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter  3 **

In t he  afternoon Nathaniel stood in the kitchen watching over the dinner and behind him stood Luka holding a dressing bag filling into  ten dessert glasses a light pink cream carefully avoiding making any mess with it.

„I believe that 5 or 6 would have been enough. We still got pudding and a small box with various pastries,“ Luka mentioned looking back at the redhead.

„I was afraid it wouldn‘t be enough,“ Nathaniel responded. „Or that everyone would prefer to eat something else. I‘m still not sure if people like vanilla pudding,“

„I don‘t think anyone here disliked any of the desserts. It can come to the situation, that some may not enjoy elderberry, but it‘s a matter of taste of everyone‘s tongue,“ 

„I believe Lila may like it. I know she likes the elderberry syrup. There was this one day as she was pregnant she tried it and couldn‘t stop to want it for the rest of the evening,“ Explained the redhead making Luka chuckle.

„Ah I remember, but she drank it diluted, right?“

„Yes she did after the fourth bottle,“ Nathaniel answered. „Where should I have known you would drink it like that?“

„The notes on the bottle?“ Luka responded making Nathaniel frown.

„Yes I could have read them before, but I forgot. What else do you want? I‘m not perfect,“

„Well I knew this since a little child, but well we‘re not born with all knowledge,“

„You know the time Lila was pregnant was cool and all, but her mood swings and raising eating habits were getting into the nerves with the time. I never thought that going through pregnancy would be this ….. _adventurous_ ,“ 

„I know how you felt. You had to see Adrien or Ivan dealing with it,“ Remembered Luka. „I encountered him one night organizing for Kagami a pair of wool socks because she was freezing and it was about 30 degrees at night. He complained to me where that made sense,“ 

„If you thought that was weird, I had to buy Lila a sweatshirt where it had XY‘s face on it and she hates XY,“ 

„Now that‘s strange,“ Luka confessed. „Look I just finished this and will put it inside the fridge. Shall I help you out with something?“ Questioned the raven-haired man opening up the fridge, so he could put two desserts after the other into it.

„For now on it‘s fine,“ Nathaniel responded, then Luka walked across the kitchen to look at the outside to see Marinette put the plates on the table followed by her son Rouven which carried for the mother the plates and Nathalie added the napkins on top of them. 

„I will help Marinette on setting up the table,“ Luka announced walking through the corridor to leave the house, where he took up a bunch of knives from the end of the table and followed Nathalie to add them to it.

„See Dad? I‘m helping mommy too,“ Rouven announced proudly making his father smile.

„You‘re doing a great job, buddy,“ Complimented the man making his son smile, then watch his mother take the last place of his hands afterward Marinette pecked the boy on the cheek.

„Thank you so much, my little prince,“ Marinette said, then Rouven held up for his father his hand to earn a high five, but before he earned it he spotted the boy Elliot Agreste enter into the lot of the Kurtzbergs along with his parents making Rouven smile excited, then he ran to encounter the blonde boy giving him a high five leaving Luka back chuckling at seeing the two friends.

„You‘re here too!“ Rouven mentioned making Elliot nod.

„I‘m surprised to see you here Adrien,“ Luka mentioned looking at the adult, which nodded.

„Kagami told me she forgot about today‘s occasion and told me about it, but I insisted to come along. I took one of the books to any chance I got to use it,“ Adrien mentioned. „You know because of the exam,“

„Take a break Adrien, you have probably studied the entire day for it. Enjoy the time you‘re here with us,“ Luka offered making Adrien smile.

„Thanks for the offer, but I still prefer to focus a little on the learning. We watched before along with Elliot and Hope the movie they were watching yesterday on repeat today,“ Adrien explained placing his hand on the boy‘s shoulder.

„I can‘t believe Rocky was the bad guy. He was always very nice to everyone,“ Elliot complained making Adrien chuckle and caress the boy on his face.

„The plot is a little hard for your age to follow champ. We can later on try to explain to you what led Rocky to be the bad guy in the movie,“ Mentioned the blonde man earning a nod from the son.

„Hey Elliot wanna play tag with me?“ Questioned Rouven earning a nod from Elliot, then Rouven touched Elliot on the elbow and ran off. „You‘re it!“ Shouted the raven-haired boy making Elliot laugh and run behind the friend. Nathalie chuckled at seeing the two boys run, then watched Elliot stop and look at her, then he made his way toward the girl scaring her off to run along with Rouven away from him and began to laugh with the boys playing the tag game.

  
  


Later on, the adults sat at the table chatting with the exception of Adrien, which had his nose inside a book to study.

„We‘re still working on animal-themed suits for the singing competition, which will start in September. It‘s quite hard to design an ostrich-themed costume for someone on the stage,“ Marinette explained earning a nod from Kagami.

„Who will be wearing the outfit?“ Questioned Kagami. „Do you already know that?“

„No, we receive the measurements and along with them we have to create the costume,“ 

„What costumes are also being designed if I may ask?“ Questioned the redhead.

„Sure you can. The ones we‘re working on currently are a dinosaur, a dog, a zebra, and a penguin,“ Responded Luka‘s wife. „The upcoming ones are an albatross, a leopard, a crab, and a clownfish,“ 

„Wow the last two sound hard,“ 

„Believe me, this will be a challenge,“ 

„I saw the work you were doing on that ostrich. I believe you and the others will be really successful with them either,“ Assured the husband making Marinette smile and lean her forehead on his.

„Thanks Luka,“ 

Luka leaned his chin over Marinette‘s head and glanced at Adrien, which was focussed on the book and Kagami was having a glass of water.

„What do you usually do at the animal center of Mr. Agreste?“ Questioned Luka looking at Kagami.

„Check orders for the house, appointments, follow requests of adoptions or visits, notice down specific changes of certain animals in and outside of the cage, moving them around. Pretty much the same as my mother-in-law is doing,“ Kagami responded. „It‘s not every day the same, but it has lots of aspects that are fixed to be done at some point,“

„You‘re really fine working together with Adrien‘s parents?“ Questioned Luka curious. 

„I always heard family business was difficult, because of the relationships and all,“ Nathaniel mentioned putting into his glass lemonade juice. 

„Yes but so far we never had issues due to us being in the same family. I don‘t know how others have experienced it,“ Kagami mentioned. „Also I have only been there for about a year,“

„My parents love you Kagami. There‘s no way, they could think otherwise of you,“ Adrien commented glancing at his wife making her smile at his comment.

„How does your mother feel about Adrien?“ Luka asked. 

„She‘s fine with him, don‘t worry. She actually enjoys knowing when I‘m not able to be around to help her, that he can,“

„A mother-in-law always appreciates this from their son-in-law,“ Nathaniel mentioned making Marinette giggle along with Luka.

„Indeed,“ Luka agreed, then watched Elliot appear walking towards his parents and placed his hand on Adrien‘s elbow.

„Daddy, will you play with us?“ Elliot asked followed by Adrien looking down at his son a little neutral at the quest.

„Uh has it to be now?“ Questioned Adrien earning a nod from Elliot.

„Pretty please?“ Begged the son making Luka grin at his friend, then Adrien rolled his eyes at Kagami, which shrugged her shoulders, then Adrien sighed and placed down his book.

„Well your Daddy could really use another break,“ Adrien mentioned getting up from his chair, then watched Rouven come along to grab Luka on his hand to follow him.

„Dad you will be the villain. You will be Rocky the fire guy,“ Rouven announced making Luka chuckle.

„You‘re saying that now, because I have flames on the edge of my pants, right?“ Luka questioned earning a nod from the son.

„What will we be then?“ Questioned Adrien looking down at his son, making Elliot think. 

„I will be Ken, the brother of Kiara. You or your dad will be Uncle Norm and the girl Ally,“ Rouven mentioned earning a nod from Elliot.

„Uncle Norm sounds like a good role for me,“ Adrien mentioned. „Can I keep him?“

„Can I be a boy instead? I don‘t know how to be a girl“ Elliot questioned earning a nod from the father.

„Yeah….you can be called…..Ali or so. It‘s a boy name,“ Explained the father earning a nod from Elliot.

„Okay,“ Elliot replied, then Rouven ran against Elliot and waved his arms against him making a wind sound watching Elliot sit down on the ground.

„I‘ve hit you with my wind power!“ Rouven announced making Elliot laugh, then Elliot got up and swung his arms forward to pretend to be throwing water at the friend.

„Splash!“ Elliot shouted, then Adrien observed his son run behind Rouven and Nathalie, afterward Luka followed the kids and packed Nathalie causing her to scream, afterward she laughed as Luka began to tickle her.

„Ken! Help me!“ Shouted Nathalie, then Rouven stopped along with Elliot and the raven-haired boy ran against his father and held his hands in front of his father.

„I‘m using wind on you Rocky!“ Rouven shouted watching Luka place down Nathalie on the ground then fall back down on his back.

„Woah…..lehlehlehleh….too much wind…..,“ Luka mimicked trying to play it out to the kids the role of getting hit by a wind blow. Adrien began to laugh, then approached the kids around Luka, which began to tickle the older adult making him laugh.

„Hey…..Ali, where should I help you out?“ Questioned Adrien, then Elliot pulled Adrien‘s arms on Luka‘s taille to tickle him there. „You know I have a better idea, son,“ Adrien told placing his arms under his son‘s arms tickling the boy causing him to laugh.

„No dad, stop it!“ The boy ordered laughing at the tickle attack of the father. „Mom, help me!“ Elliot called making Kagami laugh and get up from the table to stick her hands under Adrien‘s arms to tickle him making him go off Elliot and fall down on his back. Elliot began to tickle his father from behind Adrien‘s head under the arms, while Kagami was on her knees tickling her husband on the side of his belly.

„No, no, no! Please…..I can‘t hold it!“ Adrien complained as his wife joined in, afterward, the others stopped watching only Elliot and Kagami tickle Adrien, then Elliot stopped still cackling from the fun and observed his mother play with his father, soon she looked up at her husband‘s face and smiled warmly at him. Elliot noticed their minor loveable interaction and looked up at Luka, which saw it too then gave a thumb up at the blonde boy. 

Nathaniel got up from the table running at the exit of the plot with his smartphone, which he held on the road and raised his fist in victory, and looked back at the guests.

„Hey guys! Lila‘s is almost here!“ Nathaniel announced. „Nathalie your mom is coming!“ Nathaniel shouted making the daughter smile and ran toward the father, which picked her up to show her far on the end of the road a black taxi come along making Nathalie happy.

„Mommy is coming!“ Nathalie commented with a smile, then the guests reunited around the Kurtzberg‘s to await Lila‘s taxi to arrive.

„Is it that black Sport class?“ Questioned Kagami watching on the left side of the window a hand raise out to wave at the guests. „There she is,“ Kagami mentioned earning a nod from her husband. 

„Wave your arm,“ Nathaniel asked watching his daughter obey the father with a chuckle watching along with the father the vehicle approach the last crossroad before their house, soon as the car was in the middle of it from the right side a dark-blue hatchback appeared, then pulled the brakes at the moment he crashed against the taxi causing it to flip around shrieking all the guests that had witnessed it along with the Kurtzbergs.

„Nooo!“ Shouted the redhead as the taxi lied on his head and the other car stood with a damaged front beside the car. Nathalie stared at the cars shocked about what she just saw, then Marinette got in front of the two.

„Look at me you two, focus me,“ Marinette asked watching Nathaniel look at the car, then Nathalie began to cry and Marinette embraced the two unsure about how she should handle the situation. Nathaniel stared horrified at seeing the state of the two vehicle, then felt Marinette move his face away from the scene and gazed at her husband, which was on the smartphone typing down a number. „Luka?“ Marinette asked watching him look at the cars, then she rolled her eyes at Kagami, which led Rouven and Elliot into the house, then Marinette grabbed Nathaniel by his arm to pull him away from there and she gazed back to see Adrien head towards the cars, seconds later followed by her husband, which made his way to the blue car while Adrien was trying to open the door of the driver, which he couldn‘t move due to it being damaged.

„I will see if they need any help. Make sure they don‘t get to us,“ Kagami ordered Marinette which nodded and led Nathaniel along with his daughter back to the house, where they sat down on the couch next to the boys, which were looking sad at their friend‘s state. 

„Maman, will Mrs. Kurtzberg be okay?“ Rouven questioned, then Marinette sat down between him and Elliot and placed her arms behind the two boys.

„At the moment I don‘t know what I can tell you. Dad called the ambulance and Adrien and Kagami are trying to help, where they can,“ Marinette responded. „The only thing we can do is to wait here for the professionals to come and take care of the rest,“ Marinette explained and looked at Nathaniel, which embraced his daughter tight, which was sobbing about what she witnessed. Elliot looked up at Marinette, which noticed his sad feeling and caressed him on the head, then the blonde wrapped his arms around the woman, which took him along with her son tight to her to give them comfort.


	4. Chapter 4

** Chapter  4 **

In t he  hospital, Nathaniel walked on the corridor nervously as his friend Luka sat there  waiting with his friend for anything new.

„I know you‘re really worried about the situation, but please take a seat, Nathaniel. You‘re just agitated about not knowing anything for almost three hours. But I can assure you everything is going well. As this is an emergency case more medics and nurses are here taking care of her,“ Luka explained watching Nathaniel continuing his walk anxiously. 

Out of Nathaniel‘s jacket flew out his kwami Karaa, which took a look at the redhead, then flew against his neck giving it a hug  leading Nathaniel to burst into tears again.

„I can‘t wait any longer. I feel like I‘ve been standing here for an eternity,“ Whined Nathaniel as Karaa patted him on his neckbone and Luka got up to place an arm around Nathaniel‘s back.

„You just keep having faith in Lila‘s recuperation. She‘s too young to leave this world right now, mostly now that she came back to be around you and Nathalie, besides you two she was able to find a role, where she can stay in France and not be further away from you, which is even greater. Other actresses rarely have that luck to come back to their families and their other solution would be to move there with their members“

„Come on, Lila will come back to us. Believe us,“ Karaa asked watching Luka pass his thumb on Nathaniel‘s face to clean the tear. A doctor came along and stopped by Luka and Nathaniel, then placed his arm on Nathaniel‘s shoulder and looked at him and Luka. Luka looked at the man, which took a look at his analysis.

„Is one of you the life partner of Clarissa Voldozig?“ Questioned the man making Luka shake his head. „No,“

„Uhm, where‘s Mr. Yuri Voldozig?“ Questioned the doctor making the raven-haired shrug his shoulders. „I‘ll be right back, if he shows up send him to the office down the corridor,“ The doctor asked earning a nod from Luka, which observed the doctor leave.

„This is really harsh,“ Luka commented, then two police agents came along from the other side of the corridor accompanied by a nurse, which lead the agents to the corridor the two childhood friends stood and the agents made their way to the two.

„Are you Nathaniel Kurtzberg and Luka Couffaine?“ Questioned the blonde woman earning a nod from Luka.

„Yes,“ Responded Luka. 

„We‘re from the crash investigation. We have just interrogated the driver of the vehicle, which caused the accident on the taxi. Later on, if possible we need to talk with Lila Kurtzberg about the accident,“ Explained the woman earning a nod from the redhead. 

„We haven‘t seen her yet. She‘s still in there,“ Sobbed Nathaniel earning a nod from the blonde. From behind the cops appeared a brunette man with a bottle of water and sat down on the chairs, then Luka remembered the doctor from before and approached the man.

„Good evening, are you by coincidence called Yuri Voldozig?“ Questioned Luka earning a nod from the man. „A doctor came looking for you. You need to get down there at the corridor,“

„Is it about my wife?“ Yuri asked jumping up earning a nod from Luka, then the man nodded and passed by Luka patting him on the shoulder as a thank you, making his way to the end of the corridor.

„I‘m about to lose my mind, Luka,“ Nathaniel commented placing his hands on his forehead, then Luka placed his hand on Nathaniel‘s back to caress it.

„It‘s just a small matter of time,“ Mentioned the raven-haired man, then another doctor approached encountering the four adults together with a surprised look.

„Good evening gentleman,“ Greeted the medic. „I‘m here to call the familiars of Lila Kurtzberg?“

„How is she, doctor?“ Questioned Luka. „My friend is soon suffering a heart attack only from waiting,“ Commented Luka making the man chuckle.

„Well your friend's suffering will sink down for a little, cause we have some news about her,“

„I knew it!“ Nathaniel complained making Luka frown about Nathaniel‘s negative thoughts, while the male policeman chuckled and got elbowed by the partner. „She‘s gone,“  
„No, she‘s not Mr. Kurtzberg. The total opposite. She‘s alive,“

„See Nathaniel? I told you everything would be fine,“ Luka mentioned watching Nathaniel clean up his tear and look at the doctor with tear-filled eyes.

„Really?“ Asked Nathaniel. „Can I see her?“

„If you want. But at the moment you‘re unable to talk to her due to her being under a sedative,“ The doctor mentioned earning a nod from Nathaniel.

„Do you want me to come into?“ Questioned Luka looking at Nathaniel, which shrugged his shoulders, then Luka accompanied his friend and the doctor at the entrance of the room, where they met Lila lying in the bed with a gypsum on her arm, a large bandage around her head, and a few visible scratches on her arms left arm. Nathaniel stepped slowly into the room approaching his wife encountering a small abrasion on her chin and a plaster covering the left side of her cheek. Nathaniel observed slowly coming down with his nerves to see his wife, which was now asleep due to moving her chest signing him that it was her breathing regularly. 

„I told you she was fine,“ Luka commented making Nathaniel nod and place his hand on Lila‘s free hand to hold it while watching her sleep.

„I thought I had lost you,“ Nathaniel spoke quietly watching his wife sleeping, then Luka placed his hand on the friend‘s shoulder.

„What do you think? Should I message your mother about her state?“ Questioned Luka making the man shrug his shoulder.

„She‘s not awake at the moment…..,“

„Look the doctor said she was fine for now. She‘s out of danger. She‘s now resting because of the sedative. You can check on her tomorrow again or if there‘s a chance you can overnight here,“ Luka suggested. „Trust the doctor, she‘s good, injured but hey she survived, it could have ended worse,“ Luka mentioned earning a nod from Nathaniel. 

„I think I better go back to mom and Nathalie and talk about what was today. Don‘t you mind to bring me up to her house?“ Questioned Nathaniel. „I don‘t feel well to take the wheel,“

„I will take you with no problem,“ Luka responded earning a nod from Nathaniel, which gazed back at his wife, then leaned his face close to the woman to peck her on the nose and followed his friend with a neutral face expression out of the patient room.

  
  


  
  


At the Agreste manor, Adrien sat inside the bed with a school book, then heard on his night table his smartphone vibrate, then he took it to see a message from Luka, which he responded to.

„That‘s great,“ Adrien mumbled putting back his smartphone, then took his book back to study, then saw on the entrance Kagami show up and shove to door back, then made her way to the bed to lie down next to Adrien. „Luka just messaged me that Lila is out of danger. She‘s sleeping at the moment and may wake up the next 12 hours. Then we will be able to speak with her,“

„That‘s relieving,“ Kagami answered lying down next to Adrien‘s arm making him smile. „You‘re now working on another book?“ The wife questioned earning a nod from the man.

„I couldn‘t concentrate on the other one and picked a different one now,“ Adrien responded, then yawned making Kagami chuckle and place her hand on Adrien‘s. „Give me 15 minutes and I‘ll lie down to sleep,“

„Okay I see you have the lamp turned on for it,“ Kagami said moving her hand up to Adrien‘s cheek to hold it so she could give him a good night kiss on his face and lie down on the back with her back turned against Adrien.

„Good night, Kagami,“ Wished the blonde, then he noticed at the end of the bed their adult tuxedo cat Shadow jump up at the bed walking behind Kagami‘s back to lie there, then began to lick his front paw making Adrien smile. „Don‘t worry, I‘ll turn off the light soon,“ Adrien mentioned watching the cat continue his grooming, then he heard footsteps on the corridor calling his attention, then the door got opened back with Elliot racing in panic into the bedroom making Adrien place his book back on the table to check what was going on.

„Elliot, what‘s going on?“ Questioned Adrien watching Elliot got into Adrien‘s arms.

„Dad, there‘s a baby monster in my bedroom!“ Elliot warned scared making Adrien chuckle and get up picking Elliot up.

„Okay champ, where is that monster?“ Questioned the blonde and Elliot pointed forward for his father to follow him out of the bedroom heading to the one of the son. 

„He was there on the table,“ Elliot pointed at the night table, where he had his lamp, then Adrien placed Elliot on the ground and walked toward the table to look for the mysterious creature. Adrien looked under the bed to see a small animal ran out of the bed, which Adrien recognized as a mouse holding in its mouth a nibbled superhero action figure head, making Adrien grin at the sight of it.

„That‘s just a mouse, Elliot,“ Adrien warned placing his hand in front of the mouse to block it from passing by, then Adrien watched the mouse flee from his hand across the room disappearing behind the bookshelf, then Adrien pulled it a little back to gaze into the back of it, then shove it back against the wall close to cover the hole. „Okay tomorrow I will fix the hole here,“ Adrien mentioned watching Elliot look under his bed, then he went back to his father to check the shelf.

„I think that was the thing scaring me,“ Elliot mentioned earning a nod from Adrien, which patted him afterward on the head.

„Now it‘s gone. He probably got lost in your room,“ Said Adrien earning a nod from Elliot, then Adrien accompanied Elliot to his bed and helped him getting covered.

„Is Nathalie‘s mom still in the hospital?“ Elliot asked looking at Adrien, which nodded.

„Yes, but you don‘t need to worry about it. Rouven‘s dad just told me, that she was okay,“ Adrien responded. „Tomorrow Nathalie might be able to visit her,“

„That‘s good,“ Elliot mentioned smiling as his father patted the boy on the head, then nuzzled the boy on the forehead.

„Tomorrow you got school. Try to get some sleep,“ Adrien asked earning a nod from Elliot. „Good night,“ Adrien wished.

„Good night dad,“ Elliot wished chuckling after Adrien patted the boy‘s head. Adrien got up and made his way back to the bedroom, where he spotted the house cat Shadow lie on Adrien‘s spot making Adrien shake his head, then he went to the bed and picked up the cat slowly waking it up followed by a meowing and placed him down behind Kagami‘s legs. Adrien patted Shadow on his head making him purr and lie down against Kagami‘s thigh. Adrien lied back down, then wrapped his arms around Kagami‘s belly leaning his face on his wife‘s back making her smile, then he closed his eyes to sleep. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> – I have no idea how 1st class school works, I apologize if it‘s not realistic enough.

**Chapter** **5**

The next day the kids were attending school and they were attending language lesson learning along with the teacher the alphabet.

„Q, R, S, T, U, V, W, X, Y, Z,“ The teacher finished counting the letters along with the students, then smiled at how well the kids had memorized the alphabet. „Very well kids. You all have progressed really quickly. You must have practiced a lot at home, right?“ Questioned the teacher watching all students nod. „Super, so this means we‘re all one step ahead of Mrs. Vergas‘ class,“ Mrs. Donner joked making a few students chuckle.

„Is Mrs. Vergas from the other first class?“ Asked the raven-haired boy in the first row earning a nod from the teacher.

„Yes Duarte,“ Responded Mrs. Donner. „So I will ask you to take out the new alphabet booklet you all received yesterday. It‘s the blue one with the first three letters of the alphabet,“ Explained the woman watching the students search under their table for the booklet, while she leaned against the desk waiting.

The students had placed their booklet on their table having it opened on the fourth page, which announced the second chapter of the booklet and the teacher picked up her own booklet to show the kids the next page of the chapter, which the kids moved to afterward and waited for the teacher to explain.

„Here you have two columns with words and you have to connect one word from the first column with the other. For example, the first word here is shep. Then you gotta find on the second column, the word that fits here. Do you think the word scaper fits here?“ Questioned the woman watching the kids shake their heads. „What about the word narian?“

„That‘s for word number 7,“ Responded the brunette boy in the first row, which sat in front of Nathalie. „Veterinarian,“

„Very well Jake,“ Complimented the teacher connecting the second word of the second column with the 6th word of the first column. „See, it‘s not that hard,“ Mrs. Donner said, then watched Rouven raise his hand up.

„I know it! I know it!,“ Called the son of Luka making the teacher giggle.

„Yes Rouven,“

„It‘s shepherd,“ Responded the raven-haired boy earning a nod from the teacher.

„Exactly. Well done,“ Answered the teacher. „Now it‘s time for you all to try it on your own,“

The students began to work on their books as the teacher got back to her seat to work on her computer for her school lessons.

Nathalie worked on the task like her other classmates, then looked at Eireen, which already had found four words, then the blonde glanced at the brunette, which looked down at her sheet.

„Is your mom okay?“ Questioned Eireen getting the attention of the brunette girl.

„Yeah,“ Whispered Nathalie. „My dad said everything is alright. She‘s alive,“

„Oh this is good, then“ Eireen commented. „Can we go together to the break?“

„Sure. So far I don‘t have a girl friend. We can be girl friends too,“ Nathalie answered making Eireen smile.

„Cool,“ Eireen responded, then she looked at the other students doing their tasks and moved on hers along with her desk mate.

  
  


  
  


Nathaniel sat in the office behind the comic book store sorting out mangas out of a box, then carried them out to the store crossing the entire room to go to the manga section, and began to spread them out to its specific place. Nathaniel heard a ringing as the door opened and the redhead noticed Rose Lavillant enter into the store looking around for Nathaniel, which she found then she made her way towards the tall man and embraced him.

„Hey Nath, how are you doing?“ Questioned Rose watching Nathaniel continue to sort the books on the shelf.

„I‘m fine,“ Nathaniel responded. „Not to 100% but sufficient to handle the day,“

„You know I asked the others at the work if I could leave earlier so I could accompany you to the hospital to see Lila. You‘re okay with that?“

„I‘m fine. Thanks for your offer“ Nathaniel responded, then Rose placed her hand on his shoulder to pat it.

„When she gets better the next couple of days she will be back home to rest for a few more weeks until her arm is better. You and Nathalie will be able to see her more often before she‘s able to get to work again. Which is kinda good cause you can repeat things you weren‘t able to do during the time she was gone…..also you need to do things where she doesn‘t use the broken arm,“

„Yes, I know what you mean,“ Answered the redhead while putting the comic books in order while chatting with the blonde woman. „You know what‘s sad about that accident? The Taxi driver is in a worse state and in a coma which he may not get out of it…….I don‘t even know how Lila escaped that,“

„She had guardian angels watching over her. This is why she‘s still here with us,“

„It‘s funny sometimes. We‘re not really strongly religious like my grandfather used to be in the past, but there are times that I feel god is always around,“

„There I give you right, Nath,“ Confirmed the blonde. „I will head to the supermarket to get some croissants. Shall I bring yours too?“

„It‘s not needed. Marinette brought me this morning some and wanted to make sure I‘m alright,“

„Alright, I‘ll text you when I‘m off,“ Rose mentioned walking towards the exit. „See you this afternoon!“

„See you later, Rose,“ Nathaniel commented waving at the blonde, which afterward left the store.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you ever get the feeling that you're stuck, Kagami? - That no matter what you do, it's the same old story over and over again. That thing will never ever change? .- Adrien Agreste
> 
> I feel like I‘m having a crisis and I don‘t know what to do honestly.

** Chapter  6 **

The  school was over and the first graders were getting out of the schoolhouse. Nathalie was accompanied by  Cody,  Rouven, Elliot, and Eireen out of the building.

„Do you all give your parents the homework to check?“ Questioned Eireen looking at the boys, that walked beside her. 

„Doesn‘t Mrs. Donner do that?“ Questioned Rouven looking at her cousin. 

„I‘m just curious to know if we should do that or not,“ 

„My mom suggested to me, that I should show it at home my homework after it is done. So they can correct me,“ Elliot added earning a nod from Nathalie.

„My dad said I could ask for help when I need it,“ Nathalie mentioned. 

„Mrs. Lavillant…..well I mean my mom told me the same,“ Eireen pointed out. „I won‘t need to be afraid,“ 

„Our parents want the good for us. They‘re the most important persons for us,“ Cody added, then he looked along with the kids at the road where a few cars stood to take them home and Cody waved at a brunette man, which stood in front of a small car. „My grandfather is here to take me home,“

„And there‘s my dad,“ Nathalie pointed out at a small SUV where she saw her dad in front of the steering wheel and behind him, Rose Lavillant looked out waving at the brunette girl. „And your mother too,“

„Okay“ Eireen commented, then Nathaniel got out and opened the door behind him.

„Hey, your mother is coming with us to visit Nathalie‘s mother in the hospital. You can get into the car if you want to,“ Nathaniel introduced earning a nod from the girl, which got into the car followed by Nathalie afterward Nathaniel got back into the car and drove away.

„How was school?“ Questioned Rose. „Have you learned something new?“

„We learned how to spell and to connect words we know from our day,“ Eireen responded. „And in Math, we used the…..we had in Math to add a number to another one to find its solution,“

„Oh very well,“ Rose complimented.

„Oh, I know what you mean…..I only know we called it in German _plus rechnen_ , before we used addition later in the second grad…...or we knew this before. I don‘t remember exactly,“  The redhead said making Rose chuckle.

„It‘s almost over 20 years ago we were in the first grade, but be happy to know how to add numbers,“ Rose added earning a nod from the childhood friend.

„Nathalie, what else have you two done at the school besides Math?“

„We could spell our name on a sheet and paint it,“ Nathalie responded. „We all have used our full name on it,“  
„Oh and did your spell our family name right?“ Nathaniel asked earning a nod from the daughter.

„Yes with a TZ,“ Nathalie responded. „K-U-R-T-Z-B-E-R-G,“ 

„Ah great, mamma will be proud of you,“ Nathaniel commented making Nathalie smile.

„Is she now awake?“ Questioned Nathalie making Nathaniel shrug his shoulders.

„I suppose. I was more on thinking on passing by to see how she is,“ 

„She will don‘t worry Nath,“ Rose assured patting Nathaniel on his shoulder.

„Oh boy do you know, what you just made me think of?“ Nathaniel asked making the blonde shake her head. „The last time before Lila left for her work she touched me right there as I drove her to the airport,“

„Wow right there?“ Rose asked grabbing Nathaniel gently on his arm making him nod.

„Yes…..hey stop it, you‘re making me feel depressed,“ Nathaniel complained making Rose chuckle. 

„Okay I‘ll do it,“ Rose stated looking further at the road, as they were reaching the bridge to head to the hospital.

  
  


Later on, the quartet walked along the corridor to head to the room of Lila Kurtzberg, where Nathaniel was yesterday to see her. 

„Was this the hospital, where I was born?“ Nathalie asked grabbing her father on his jacket, then he shook his head.

„Actually not. It was another one,“ Nathaniel answered. „Why?“

„I thought this was the one,“ 

„No, but you can ask your mother later. Maybe she can tell you it exactly,“ Nathaniel mentioned then noticed Rose snort as she remembered something.

„Oh didn‘t you complain on that day, that Lila almost broke your hand?“ Questioned Rose making Nathaniel snicker at the comment.

„Yeah well, it was really painful. I did not expect her grip would be so tight during labor,“ Nathaniel admitted. „But everything went well luckily and we‘ve got her in our life,“ Commented the father placing his hand behind Nathalie‘s head. 

„Your mommy and daddy were so excited when you were born Nathalie. That was one of the best moments of their life,“ Rose commented nudging the girl on her arm making her nod.

„It‘s that door behind the chairs there. No. 235“ Nathaniel noticed stopping in front of the chairs, then he looked back at Rose and the two girls gazing at him.

„Is it that room?“ Asked Rose glimpsing over Nathaniel‘s shoulder to Lila lying in the bed stretching her arms while yawning making Rose smile. „Nath, she‘s awake,“ Rose mentioned pushing him carefully into the patient room and the kids followed the woman and Nathaniel stopped in front of the bed along with Rose, then he looked back at her unsure about what to do.

„What do I say?“ Nathaniel asked making Rose cackle.

„Just say hello“ Rose responded. „You‘re acting like it‘s the first time you‘re going to talk to her,“

„Well it sort of is…...after the accident you know,“ Nathaniel responded a little unsure, then Rose moved Nathaniel closer to the bed and smiled as Lila opened her eyes to see the two in front of her. 

„H…..Hey Lila. Ho…..how are you?“ Nathaniel began watching the woman move her arms aside feeling tensed from the entire day of lying. 

„Good afternoon…..you‘re the…...“

„The…….“Nathaniel spoke after her waiting for her to continue.

„The chef doctor, right?“ Lila asked making Nathaniel raise his left eyebrow.

„Uh no. I‘m Nathaniel,“

„Nathaniel the chef doctor,“ Lila finished. „You were here this morning to ask me how I was doing,“

„Okay now I‘m confused,“ Nathaniel mentioned, then Rose leaned down next to Nathaniel to look into Lila‘s eyes.

„Hey Lila, do you know me?“ Questioned the blonde watching the brunette analyze her and shake her head.

„No ma‘am. I don‘t think I have seen you before,“ Lila responded making Rose look perplexed at the answer.

„Okay…..wait a minute…….do you know this girl here with the brown hair?“ Rose asked moving her index finger, so Nathalie approached the adult carefully. „You must know your little girl here Lila, right?“

„Aww whose that little girl here?“ Questioned Lila placing her hand on Nathalie‘s cheek making her furrow her eyebrows getting slowly confused as Rose.

„Uh Nathalie?“ The daughter responded rolling her eyes at Nathaniel which was getting worried about the situation.

„Uh…..don‘t you remember our daughter?“ Nathaniel asked making Lila shake her head.

„Sorry, sir I don‘t have any kids. At least so far I know,“ Lila responded making Nathaniel widen his eyes.

„Shit,“ Nathaniel mumbled making Lila stare in shock at the redhead.

„Sir, you‘re cussing in front of children,“ Lila commented at the words of her husband.

„Will you stay here? I will see if there‘s a doctor around,“ Rose said walking out of the patient room, then Eireen looked at Nathalie, which stared at her mother, which looked confused at the shocked Nathaniel and held out her hand to the girl.

„Does it make you feel better if I give you a hug?“ Eireen asked making Nathalie shrug her shoulders and give the young girl a hug. 

„You really don‘t remember anything?“ Nathaniel asked making Lila shake her head. „We‘re…...wait a moment,“ Nathaniel said taking out his smartphone and he showed her an image of the two sitting on a bench with Nathalie sitting on the lap of Nathaniel having her head leaned on Lila‘s shoulder.

„Oh Nathalie indeed is your daughter,“ Lila commented earning a nod from the redhead.

„Yeah and you‘re…..well….you‘re the…..“ Nathaniel tried to explain, then he heard the voice of a foreign man and he looked at the entrance to see a brunette doctor get into the room along with Rose.

„Good afternoon Lila, I see you have met some new faces today,“ The doctor began and stopped beside Nathaniel. „Do you recognize them?“

„This is the chief doctor Nathaniel….right?“ Lila asked making the doctor shake his head.

„No, that‘s me,“ The doctor responded. „I‘m Nathaniel Brunn,“ Explained the chef making Lila nod.

„And who‘s that?“ Lila asked confused.

„Well he must be your life partner,“ The doctor answered earning a nod from Nathaniel.

„But I don‘t remember seeing him in my life before. I haven‘t gotten married yet,“ Lila countered making the doctor nod. 

„I see. You know after the accident from yesterday you‘ve hurt your head and we may need to do another analysis again. I‘ve got an idea, what you might have,“  
„Okay when is the exam?“ Questioned Lila watching the man look at his list.

„I will need to inform them about you. I will come back later again, Mr. Kurtzberg and your friend can come with me out there,“ The doctor asked watching Nathaniel move further along with Rose and the kids, then all looked at the doctor waiting for him to talk.

„Did she lose her memory or something?“ Nathaniel asked earning a nod from the doctor.

„It‘s not 100% confirmed, but we‘re going to make the exams to make sure this is the case and to find anything else we may have lost yesterday,“

„Okay, and if she‘s got amnesia, how long does it usually take her to remember things? How can we help her through it?“ Rose asked watching Nathaniel place his arm behind Nathalie‘s back. „And how do we explain this to her kid…...well I mean hers and Nathaniel‘s,“  
„Can take weeks, sometimes it can also take months. The most important thing is to not do it all at once on the same day. You should do it more….. in a routine. For example, imagine she doesn‘t know how to put a washing machine to work. Explain it to her step by step, do it the next day or the next hour again, wait and see if she knows it on her own or not. I will first make sure she gets to do the exam, later on, we will discuss it and I‘ll hand you out a brochure or two on how to handle persons with amnesia,“

„Okay,“ Nathaniel responded making the doctor nod and move further leaving the friends of Lila back. Nathaniel went down on his knees and grabbed his daughter on the shoulders. „Okay, so…….Nathalie your mommy is okay, she just will need to do a few tests to see how she‘s doing,“ Nathaniel explained, then looked up at Rose which nodded and went down on her knees too.

„Your mommy is fine. She has gotten from the accident a little problem in her head with remembering her life, us, your dad, and even you. It will be a little different for us in the next past few weeks. She will not be able to know exactly who we are for the next time and it‘s important for us to not make her feel scared or anything if we want to do things we used to do,“

„We still can do some things with her as long as she wants or allows it. It‘s just…..because of the accident, that she doesn‘t know that we‘re her family,“

„Okay,“ Nathalie responded neutrally. 

„Also she won‘t remember me, Eireen, Kagami, Adrien, Luka…..,“

„I don‘t even know her….,“ Eireen commented making Rose giggle.

„Yes you‘re right, you don‘t,“ Rose mentioned. „You will,“ 

„Yes Rose and hopefully she‘ll get to meet the Lila we know,“ Nathaniel added earning a nod from the friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much complaining and I finished this chapter in almost 3 hours. Okay it wasn‘t that bad at all…..


End file.
